Bits and Pieces:
by ButterflyAlley
Summary: Random romance drabbles! Elliot is Kevin's little sister, and she's sweet on Ben. These are various Gwevin and BenxOC fics. Enjoy! rated to be safe! JUST PROOFREAD AGAIN.****
1. BenxEli Food Hunt, REVISED!

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:PMingLiU; panose-1:2 2 3 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-alt:新細明體; mso-font-charset:136; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 137232384 22 0 1048577 0;} font-face {font-family:"\PMingLiU"; panose-1:2 2 3 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:136; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 137232384 22 0 1048577 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:PMingLiU;} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:PMingLiU;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

BEN&ELI RANDOM BENxOC

I do not own Ben 10, man of action does!

After they left, hand-in-hand, Elliott and Ben went out in search of a still open McDonald's. "I think the closest place we can get a burger is about 3 miles that way." Eli said, pointing forward, causing Ben to whine, "Three miles??" Eli laughed in response and pulled her iPod out of her pocket.

"Well, considering that the Omnitrix is still outta gas, and I'm still wiped from that stupid ooze monster, we'll have to walk most of the way…Music?" Eli mused holding out one of her blue and pink ear buds. Ben took it gratefully and put it in his ear. "Anything good?" He asked, looking down at the little pink rectangle in his companion's hand. "Let me see, this is one of my favorites, Kid Rock is amazing."

_It was 1989, my thoughts were short, my hair was long Caught somewhere between a boy and m-_

Eli turned her head to the right looking for a restaurant causing the ear bud to snap out of Ben's ear. "Ouch." Ben said, Eli paused it and apologized. Blushing, she handed back the ear bud and pressed play.

_She was seventeen and she was far from in-between  
it was summertime in Northern Michigan Splashing through the sand bar-_

**Pop! **Ben turned his head and the ear bud flew out of Eli's left ear. Eli squeaked as she poked the outside of her ear trying to regain hearing. "Oh! Sorry!" The blushing brunette said, "I don't think this is gonna work," Elliot Levin added about to put her music away. "Oh it'll work; we just need to stand closer." Ben said as he took her iPod and started the song again, pulling her closer by putting his arm around her waist, Eli smiled.

_Splashing through the sand bar  
talking by the campfire  
Its the simple things in life, like when and where  
We didn't have no internet  
But man I never will forget  
The way the moonlight shined upon her hair_

Two and a half miles later, they finally reached the McDonald's. Eli turned off her iPod and shoved it in her back pocket. Walking inside they headed toward the counter and Eli froze laughing lightly with herself. "Ha, he finally did it. Kevin's making out with Gwen right now." Elliot stated, establishing her psychic powers were starting to return. "Ew. No one needs to know that about their family members." Ben said as he walked past Eli to order their food. "You're telling me. I see EVERY perverted thing my brother does. Its way past PG-13." Eli said grossing herself out. Her connection with different sound and psyche waves meant she could read minds, hear people miles away, and even control the ones around her. It also meant she was doomed to have to be tuned in to certain waves or she would "trance out" or go into a comatose state. After ordering and sitting down Eli realized what song was playing on the radio.

_And we were trying different things_

_And we were smoking funny things_

_Making love out by the by the lake, to our favorite song._

Eli smiled and started singing along, dancing a little bit in her seat. Now it was about 3 am and no one was in the tiny McDonald's but the two burnt-out teenagers in the kitchen.

_Drinking whiskey out the bottle, _

_Not thinking bout tomorrow_

_Singing sweet home Alabama_

_All summer long._

It was about 85 degrees outside and the 3-mile walk didn't cool them off, if anything it made it seem 110 in the shady night. Ben had lost his jacket back at the garage, and Elliot had lost her DC jacket in the seat next to her, revealing the black and green skinny tank she wore over her worn denim shorts. As the song continued she got more into it and eventually stood up and started prancing around, singing out loud for anyone to hear.

_Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long_

_Catching Walleye from the dock  
Watching the waves roll off the rocks  
She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul  
We'd blister in the sun  
We couldn't wait for night to come  
To hit that sand and play some rock and roll_

_'Elliot Levin is dancing around singing Kid Rock in a public McDonald's…Wow.'_ Ben thought watching a bit starry eyed at the younger Levin. "I can hear you, Ben. Your thoughts are always louder than everyone else's. Your wave length is a lot stronger, too." Ben blushed, and Eli spun around again, smiling.

_While we were trying different things  
And we were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

A few moments later the boy at the register called their number over the intercom and Eli continued to dance over to the counter to get the bags. Grabbing them, she ignored the lustful looks from the guys scratching their necks nervously behind the register and boogied back to her table and sat down across from Ben, who was still trying to control his thought patterns. "Don't worry, Ben, I tuned out the brainwaves, well as much as I could. I'm focusing on amplifying the song."

_Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change  
or how we thought those days would never end  
Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along  
and think man I'd love to see that girl again_

As the song faded out over the last choruses they started to eat. When they were done they walked out with Gwen and Kevin's food. Ben had one arm around Eli's shoulder; the other held Kevin's food. Eli had playfully put her arm around Ben's waist and was swinging Gwen's food back and forth in her free hand.


	2. GWEVIN Only in the Garage

RANDOM Gwevin ONE-SHOT

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, Man Of Action does.

"Kevin, we've been here for 6 hours, is there _ANYWAY _we can leave now?" Gwen asked through bored fingers. The garage surrounding them was dark and dusty, old rusty tools hung from molding walls, and the sense of abandon was thick. Kevin ignored her question and continued to wipe a green-ooz from the under carriage of his GTO. "Golly Gwen! How could you even think that? Isn't that scratch on the exhaust pipe so obvious? He doesn't want his baby to look trashy," Ben retorted as he hung upside down from rafters. This caused Elliot to laugh and Kevin growled from under the car, "Hey, you're the one who insisted on chasing that slimy bastard off road." Gwen sighed, while Elliot zoned out, used to her brother's obsession. "Ben, Elliot, why don't you go find us a midnight-snack?" Gwen planned to separate the boys before the fighting became physical. Elliot grabbed a few crisp bills from the wallet Kevin left unguarded on the hood of the car while making a 'Shhh!' motion with her fingers. "Burgers or chicken?"

The flaxen haired boy pushed himself out from under the car. "Two double cheese burgers and a large soda," Ben nodded, already contemplating mischief. "A number 7 Combo, Grilled. Sprite and a large fry," Gwen told him giving a stern look of 'DO NOT mess up my order.' Ben sighed and slipped his hand into Elliot's as he walked out the open garage door. They left Gwen to slouch in the uncomfortable folding chair she adorned, and Kevin to push himself back under his car. He muttered something incoherent and then it was silent.

"I'm putting on some music." Gwen eagerly opened the passenger door and grabbed a case and a set of speakers. She shut the door and slid the power button 'On' and pressed play on her classic black iPod. Joan Jett blared out of the tiny stereo system.

_I don't give a damn about my reputation._

Kevin hit his head on the underbelly of his car and rubbed his head.

"WHAT THE HELL GWEN?" He pulled out from under his prized green and black sports car. Gwen didn't hear him, though. She was too busy dancing. Joan Jet wasn't her favorite artist, but ANYTHING to keep her mind from dying from monotony would be perfect.

_You're living in the past; it's a new generation. _

_A girl can do what she wants to do, and that's what I'm gonna do. _

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation._

Kevin watched as Gwen danced around the garage, oblivious to the fact that anyone else existed. It was 80 degrees in Bellwood and the abandoned mechanic's shop didn't have AC. So Gwen had lost the pantyhose she usually wore, and the purple sweater. She even went as far to unbutton her white shirt about 3 buttons, just revealing her mild cleavage; this made it impossible for Kevin to take his eyes off her.

_Oh no not me_  
_  
An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

_Never said I wanted to improve my station_

It was dark outside, about 1 am, and in a tiny town like Bellwood, everyone else was asleep. Gwen entangled her fingers through her long fiery hair and moved her hips to the beat as she sang along.

_An' I'm only doin' good  
When I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one_

The day had dragged on, and now she was stuck in some old garage 20 miles from her house. If only it hadn't stormed, she would be home tucked in her own bed, BUT no. It stormed, and she insisted she stay with them. Her aunt and uncle were away on vacation, and in the storm she was too afraid to be alone. Ben, on the other hand, welcomed the chance to stay at his house alone, but as fate had it while they were on their way, they were attacked by some freaky slime ball, and it was hero time all-over again.

_An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation _

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

Unaware of the set of earth-tone eyes following her, Gwendolyn Tennyson danced her tension away, hailing at the chance to calm down. Kevin was astounded at the way she moved with such ease, this was a side of her that he'd never seen before. As the song continued, our redheaded beauty took in a deep breath trying to catch up with her heart rate. Kevin stood up, using a rag to wipe his face off, and leaned against the back of his car. He paused as he watched her chest rise up and sink. He sighed, he observed her movements with love and lust filled eyes, and he melted.

_Pedal boys!_

_An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
The world's in trouble  
There's no communication_

Gwen span around, unaware of her surroundings, and ran right into Kevin causing him to wrap his arms around her waist to keep her from hitting the ground. She looked up at him and blushed, "Ummm, thanks." He laughed and pulled her closer, lifting her chin up. "You know, you should watch where you're going." Kevin lifted a strand of hair out of her face and twirled it around his finger. Gwen blushed, hoping she knew what was coming next. As he lowered his lips to hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the long over do kiss. Pulling slightly away he kissed up her cheekbone and whispered, "I thought they'd never leave," in her ear, before spinning her around and slow dancing to the next song that came on.


End file.
